


"i like you"

by sunsetmarks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff, JaeDo, Light Angst, M/M, canon dojae, dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmarks/pseuds/sunsetmarks
Summary: Jaehyun can't seem to bottle up his feelings any longer. He says three words over and over in hopes of Doyoung hearing him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	"i like you"

“I like you,” Jaehyun whispers to Doyoung. The latter barely heard this as Taeyong gives his last ment. He hyped out the crowd and screamed along with them that Doyoung didn’t budge at what Jaehyun said, nor did he bother to read his lips. Not knowing what Jaehyun said, he just smiled at the younger boy. Jaehyun subtly clung to his arm while waiting for their turn for the ment since they were the last two.

The arena became silent for a short while. Jaehyun and Doyoung’s eyes meet momentarily, and Jaehyun says it again, “I like you.” The older boy’s eyes widened, but he looked confused. For Jaehyun, it felt like they were playing the “whisper challenge.” Their in-ear monitor canceled all the noise, making Jaehyun gain the confidence he didn’t have before. He likes Doyoung for the longest time now, Jaehyun can’t remember what he was doing when he first realized the feelings he had. He can’t recall when he first noticed the pounding in his chest whenever Doyoung was near. However, it was a possibility that it was that day when he and Doyoung had a Vlive with Taeil. Often stealing glances at the older boy, he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to turn off the broadcast and spend the day alone with Doyoung instead.

They spent a lot of time together. Unboxing their albums, going on coffee runs, doing broadcasts together, and much more. Jaehyun also grasps the opportunity for platonic hugs and handholding when they find themselves alone in a room, but that was it.

The show ended on a high note, and the group was ecstatic to go back to the hotel. Jaehyun and Doyoung shared a room which made Jaehyun the most ecstatic one. He loved Doyoung’s company, especially when it was okay for him to play music loudly on his speaker. Doyoung would usually sing along or even ask Jaehyun to play a song that he’s been thinking about for a while. At times, Jaehyun notices how he unconsciously harmonizes with the older boy. It always reminded him of the ost they recorded back then. Indeed, new love.

Doyoung excuses himself as he enters the bathroom. Jaehyun stood up from his seat and reaches his hand out to the curtains. The city was bright at night. “Typical Los Angeles,” he thought. As he continues to admire the view, he is startled by Doyoung standing beside him.

“Did you want to say something?” Doyoung trains his eyes on Jaehyun. He watches Jaehyun’s expression change from being curious to realizing what Doyoung meant to a straight face. “Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s thoughts are interrupted when Doyoung’s fingers brush against his forearm, he tries his best not to flinch. Before Jaehyun can process what was happening, their fingers were laced together. They both faced the view of the city. “You can tell me when you’re ready.”

Doyoung frowns when Jaehyun doesn’t respond. “I’ll go to sleep now.” He walks to his bed, and Jaehyun decides to close the curtains.

He reached for his speakers and stops the music. Jaehyun sighs, leaning back on the chair. He swivels his chair and looks over at Doyoung, who is now on his phone. Jaehyun smiles weakly, and Doyoung returns it, mouthing a “goodnight” before putting down his phone on the nightstand and pulling up the sheets.

Jaehyun sat there, watching Doyoung’s eyes flutter close. He can feel his heart telling him things, but he pushes these thoughts away. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly. He didn’t want to tell Doyoung, at least not when they’re sharing a room. He wouldn’t find an excuse for why his roommate would decide to switch rooms for their last three days in LA.

The group didn’t have anything planned other than anything that comes into mind spontaneously. Jaehyun, however, wanted to go to Santa Monica pier. He doesn’t mind going with the whole group, it was fun being around them.

The sun hits Jaehyun’s eyes, and he groans, turning his back on the window. “Wake up, Jaehyun,” Doyoung says, tapping Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“I thought we didn’t have any plans today,” Jaehyun mutters, he was still sleepy.

“Mark and Taeyong wanted to go to Santa Monica, I knew you planned on going there, too,” he shakes Jaehyun excitedly. “Now, get up!”

Without hesitation, Jaehyun sits down. He hated his feelings so much, he wanted to curse it for ruining everything. Jaehyun swiftly puts down his hands after he notices that he was holding Doyoung’s face. The older boy’s face was red before he walked away and entered the bathroom.

Jaehyun rummaged through the hotel’s cupboard, he sighs when he found out the coffee cups were hidden behind the glasses. After looking at all the coffee pods, Jaehyun just decides to go for a classic roast.

He tries to get his mind off things. He wants to stop remembering the way he said, “I like you” at the most inconvenient time possible. He wants to forget how he played all Doyoung’s favorite songs last night. He wants to stop the lingering warmth of Doyoung’s hand in his. He wants to stop his mind from replaying the way his hands cupped Doyoung’s face, and they sat in silence.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung says pointedly, and Jaehyun shakes his head. He wonders how long Doyoung has been standing there while he was talking to himself. Jaehyun was starting to feel hot from embarrassment. “Jaehyun, the coffee. It’s done,” Jaehyun barely hears Doyoung, but he moves to the side just enough for the older boy to reach the cup.

Doyoung asks Jaehyun if he can use his speaker. It was his turn this time, plus it was also Jaehyun’s turn to use the shower. Doyoung teased him, saying he’s smelly before Jaehyun finally agreed and handed him his speaker.

The music was loud that Jaehyun can hear it even with the water running. Doyoung was listening to Jaehyun’s favorite songs. ‘I like me better’ by Lauv starts playing, and his mind is once again clouded with thoughts of Doyoung. It seemed as if Doyoung is paying back Jaehyun for playing his favorite songs last night.

He can’t remember how long he has been in the shower, but it was more than his usual. Considering how Doyoung has been calling him for a little while now. Jaehyun didn’t want to tag along with the rest, he wanted to spend (more) time with Doyoung.

“Let’s go!” Doyoung exclaims, checking his pockets if he got everything he needs. He looks up at Jaehyun who was smiling cheekily at his phone. “You good, Jae?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun admits. He just finished reading the text from Taeyong saying that they went to the pier already and didn’t wait for them because they were taking way too long.

It was noon, and the sun radiated—it was bright out. There weren’t many clouds in the sky either, and there wasn’t even any breeze. The heat of summer was something Jaehyun didn’t like, well, he just prefers spring more.

They decided to walk to the pier since it was only two blocks away from the hotel. Jaehyun scanned the streets, he wanted to ask Doyoung to take a photo of him since he carried the camera. But he let it pass, he figured it was too much of him to ask for a favor when Doyoung visibly showed how much he hated the heat. His eyebrows were knitted, and Jaehyun wanted to massage it because he hated it when the older boy looked annoyed.

“Jaehyun, what are you doing?” Doyoung grips Jaehyun’s wrist, his eyebrows were relaxed now. Well, Jaehyun thought it was only in his mind. He seriously wanted to burn his feelings at this point. There are way too many awkward moments between them.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun tucks his hands in his pockets. They weren’t that far from the pier now, Doyoung holds on Jaehyun’s arm. There were a lot of people, and Doyoung didn’t wanna lose sight of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun wanted to smile, “I like you,” he whispers.

“What?”

“I like the view, I mean,” he says in a low voice.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Jaehyun looks at Doyoung who is smiling, eyes widen at the seascape that is slowly coming into view. “I wonder where they are.”

Instead of finding for the rest of the members, Doyoung is suddenly distracted by the arcade. “Can we?”

“We can,” Jaehyun agrees. He knew that Doyoung would start pouting until Jaehyun says yes. He was aware that his heart was already weak that he would rather see Doyoung smile than wait until he pulls the saddest expression. Doyoung lets go of Jaehyun’s arm, replacing it with interlocking their fingers.

Jaehyun spaces out after watching Doyoung try and get the shark plushie from the claw machine for the fifth time. It was cute, but Doyoung’s determination was a little—

“Jaehyun!” he waves the plush in his hand and gives it to the boy. Jaehyun doesn’t take it, he lets Doyoung take it. It took him several attempts, it was his “pride.”

“Don’t you like it?” Doyoung insists, holding out the plush for Jaehyun to take.

“I like you,” Jaehyun slips, “I like it, but it’s yours.”

Doyoung hugs the plush, “okay.”

It was silent between them for almost three minutes.

“There’s Haechan!” Jaehyun points, also breaking the silence between them.

Doyoung presses the toy on Jaehyun’s chest, and he takes it, he then quickly runs to the other members.

“Oh, Doyoung,” Jaehyun sighs, looking into the shark’s eyes. “He has his ways, doesn’t he?”

The sunset was pretty. Orange and pink streaks painted the sky. Jaehyun stood there: Yuta bullying him for holding Doyoung’s toy, and Johnny offering his iced coffee. He was watching Doyoung have fun with the members, bickering with Taeyong as if it was something new to him.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Doyoung at his happiest state. He wanted to run up to Doyoung and hug him tightly. If only he didn’t have feelings for Doyoung, he would have done that. The thought of his feelings getting deeper for the older boy was scaring him. With the affection he had right now, he ends up doing things unconsciously. He didn’t want his feelings to keep getting in the way of their friendship.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung snaps his fingers in front of him. “They want to go back to the hotel in a few. Do you want to stay behind for a while?”

Jaehyun nods in response, and Doyoung walks back to Taeyong, bursting into laughter when Haechan’s face puckers up after taking a sip of his lemonade.

Thirty minutes pass, and Jaehyun has been talking to Yuta and Johnny. Eventually, the whole group got together in a small circle. The positive energy each member gave made Jaehyun smile. They have always been like this, but it has always felt different whenever they weren’t in their dorms.

It was getting dark out, and the members left. Leaving Jaehyun and Doyoung behind. The lights from the pier illuminated the beach. Doyoung’s head was resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder with the latter’s arm around him.

“Name the shark,” Doyoung chuckles.

“I’ll name it Doie,” he glances at Doyoung. Doyoung rolls his eyes and presses his head down, making Jaehyun groan in pain. “Stop it!”

“I’ll name it Jaehyun,” Doyoung laughs, “the shark doesn’t look scary at all, but it tries to be. In the end, it only looks cute. Like you,” he adds, his voice softer.

“I don’t even want to look scary,” Jaehyun defends himself.

“Your concept photos say otherwise,” Doyoung sits up straight, Jaehyun still wrapping his arm around him. “So what were you saying last night during the ment?”

“I like you?”

“Are you asking me, or are you saying it?”

“I like you, Doyoung. For the longest time now, I guess. I always have,” Jaehyun’s eyes shift. He was nervous, it was a sudden confession.

Doyoung stares into Jaehyun’s eyes, “say it again.”

“You heard me the first time.”

“I like you too,” Doyoung looks down, “so where do we go from here?”

“We go back to the hotel and spend two more days in LA before heading back to Seoul, then—“

“No, idiot,” Doyoung leans closer. The kiss they shared was just a peck on the lips. “You’re such a dumbass.”


End file.
